


【Echo×你】开门营业

by Violasgarden



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasgarden/pseuds/Violasgarden





	【Echo×你】开门营业

当然了。

怪不得。

怪不得这么粘人，进了电梯抱着就死活不肯撒手，说什么屏蔽器之类的鬼话，屏蔽器你也有，这种常用装备的电量省什么省，你还以为在他出门通过特殊职业赚钱的时候突然醍醐灌顶明白了柴米油盐的麻烦。怎么可能，太天真了，都是假的。

江夏优就是在发情而已。

把你推进房间马上就按在门上强吻就是发情，把你整个人抱起来啃脖子就是发情，耍流氓一样捏你胸脯用力揉当然是发情，扯你背后拉链掀你裙子撕你内裤没错也是发情。感情你还想跟他说我没卸妆你别吃口红粉底了，然而并没有想到江夏优这人就吃你口红晕开眼波流转衣衫不整的这一套。西装裤有点紧，狼性大发的某个衣冠禽兽已经开始觉得难受了。

他把手指放进你腿间温暖的裂缝里，哦居然是又湿又腻的一片，手指往更深的地方探进去，往某个找到的地方摸了两把，你咬住他衣领可怜巴巴地要哭，腿间马上就湿了他一手。

江夏优那颗叼着你胸前皮肤的虎牙都笑了出来，他把你往软绵绵的床垫里放，一路像恐吓小动物那样把你逼得退到床头去。他把湿漉漉的手指拿出来给你看，笑得差点儿就能长出一双尖角和恶魔尾巴来。“这是什么呀女朋友大人？”

恼羞成怒的女朋友大人还没忘记要踹他呢，银亮亮的水钻绑带小高跟，被兜脸踢一脚估计就要破相了。江夏君捏住女朋友大人葱白的脚腕子，另一只手拉开床头柜的抽屉就一阵乒乒乓乓的乱摸。

他把一个蓝色的安全套独立包装叼在嘴边，“弄坏了这张脸你可赔不起啊，小姐。为了防止暴力事件出现我觉得还是做点预防措施的好。”

然后你就被一副手铐在锁住了手腕，床头某个位置有一个微微凸出的倒钩，手铐的铁链子可以固定在上面，你根本就没有发现。而这个上一秒能心算微积分下一秒就性冲动上脑的饿兽居然看见了。

手铐还是毛茸茸的粉红色。

“我知道女朋友大人不喜欢粉红色，但是都这样了就劳烦您将就一下吧。”他忍得眼角都红了，用牙齿扯开塑料包装，说话的时候忍不住地喘。你听到皮带的金属搭扣和西装裤的拉链被急匆匆扯开，这急眼了的凌乱声音通常意味着你要遭殃了。

“那么回到原来的问题，这个——”

他往你腿间用力一顶。湿透了的身体加上橡胶膜上的润滑剂，毫无阻碍地全部顶了进去被软热的肉质绞紧。身下就压着朝思暮想的湿软身体，一下子就开荤让他爽快得倒抽了口凉气。

你躺在底下被这种顺畅的入侵给吓到了，用腿根绞紧他他被西装衬衫裹着的腰的时候整个人都在发抖，只能闭上眼睛仰起头来，运作起全身的感官去和腿间这股刺激感抵抗。你闭着眼睛去忍住眼底浮起来的潮，心想要是睫毛膏和眼线给晕开了那就难看了，然而某个男人一心一意都在发泄上。

他一刻都不想等，捏住你就使劲往里挺腰，眯起眼睛盯着你的样子让你觉得自己活像他餐桌上一道软绵绵随便他切割下口的甜点。他故意往你舒服的地方用力碾：“宝贝儿，这房间——”

你连他的话都听不进去，他顶端往你深处碾过去的时候你就已经攥紧拳头大声哭了出来。女孩子喉咙里发出可怜巴巴的哀求，手铐还在床头叮当作响，你一边扭动着腰肢把他往里吞一边又哭又喘的求他慢点，果然永远都是这副求别人饶过又张开腿软着嗓子呻吟的样子。他就爱看你这种做派。

“隔音。”片叶不沾身的江夏君这次真的要被你叫得骨头都酥了。他分开你的双腿用力往里顶撞，在粘稠的汁水推挤声里感到后腰脊背都一阵发紧。他忍太久了，他应该再坚持久一点的，但是看到你衣裙凌乱头发披散的样子他就觉得小腹往下聚着一大股叫嚣着要释放的热。正好他捏着你紧紧交缠的时候肉体和毛发全都滚热湿漉地蹭着你腿间，就碾在你把他吞下去的那地方外围。你都能在脑子里想到交合处那些拍在你腿间的肉体，那些被你湿透了凌乱拧在一起的毛发，还有江夏优，深深埋在你身体里的江夏优，把你捅出个融化潮湿的洞来的江夏优。

然后你就高潮了。水声和女孩儿拔高颤抖的尖叫中，肉壁抽搐着收缩绞紧，把他留在你身体里又热又硬的东西紧紧含住，贪婪吸吮着沉醉其中的样子一看就知道是饿坏了。他下腹那股沸腾的热终于全部往你身体里喷溅出去，生殖本能驱使着他越顶越深，他要在更深处的地方占有你，他要你嘴唇间皮肤上身体深处全都沾满他的汁液和气味，那是兽类侵占领地的标志。

你在出神。腿间轰鸣着的快感还在壁间回响，然后手铐解开的声音提醒了你这个饿了两个月的坏家伙到底做了什么好事。

你全身上下估计只有一双高跟能活到明天了。你根本就没预料到他会直接就在酒店房间里解决，而且还粗暴成这样。你给他带了衣服的，为了方便他这个死闷骚洗掉一身脂粉气，你自己倒是一件换洗衣服都没带。

恼羞成怒，怒不可遏。刚被恶狠狠疼过就来凶他模样在江夏优眼里全是变了花样的撒娇，女孩子被他一伸手抱了，搂在怀里亲亲热热的哄着，一边亲一边抱去浴室里。她要卸妆要清理身体都随她，等小鸟儿理好了羽毛，又是他把她捏在手里把玩的时候了。现在先顺着她，江夏优吃饱了一回，你爱怎么样他都顺着你。

江夏优理好了裤子和领口，倚在浴室门口看你面红耳赤地拿着纸巾往裙底里擦的狼狈样子，擦也没用，水滴沿着大腿往下淌。我真的忍得好辛苦啊，他对自己说，真想看她红裙大腿上沾满了浑浊白色的样子，想想就又开始觉得腹下滚了一股热。

他从后面接近你。你感觉得到，腿间马上本能地腾起一股压不下去的烫，你闭着眼睛没有反抗，任由他把你后背的拉链搭扣全都解开。

“江夏君。”你就是被放在祭坛上的祭牲，对即将被撕开品尝的命运无比期待，你把裙子和内衣的吊带都往肩膀下面扯，还要回过头来看他，“亲我一下呀。”

你真的得承认他手活很好，两根手指在温热的缝隙里慢慢进出推挤，另外的指节就在外面轻轻摩挲着。小可怜儿，他刚才太粗暴了，指腹底下的皮肤在发热，他要轻点儿对你。

对，轻轻的，为什么不呢？轻得你在他手指尖上喘息着化掉，轻得你要迷糊着眼睛在他手指上扭腰，又湿起来了，水滴沿着他的手背往下聚成一滴。江夏优把你压在洗手台上，你要往后站才能够得着他，他慢慢地顶进去，感受着湿腻的身体被他往四周挤开触感，他咬着你的耳垂捏住让你看着镜子。江夏优还是那副衣冠楚楚的样子，镜子里甚至看不到扯开西装裤的下身，而你却浑身赤裸地背对着他被按在镜子前面。

“我要操你了，好好地看着啊，女朋友大人。”

你闭上眼睛感受他在你腿心缓慢进出的动作，你能在眼睑的黑暗中，通过含住他来勾勒出他的热度和形状。他故意在你甬道里慢慢开拓，他释放过一次了，他不急着要你，他要好好地把你放在嘴里，每一寸暖滑生香的肌肤每一根媚态天成的骨头他都要放在嘴里仔细尝过。

但是他这样就慢得让你有点不耐了，你收紧身体吮住他，你牵起他的手放在自己胸口。看着镜子里那个意乱神迷的女人你都要不认识你自己了，那团软软的肉质从他指缝间鼓起来，你咬着嘴唇腰往后靠，努力把他吃下去一段才松了口气。欲在你腿间烧得滚烫，江夏优是解渴的毒药。

“阿优。”你颤颤巍巍地叫他，你才这么叫过他一两次，夜深人静情到浓时，或者是他实在把你勾得受不了的时候，你得放下身段去央求他，坏东西。“……用力。”

“嗯，我的宝贝儿。”江夏优被你喊得从头到脚都舒服了，他把你整个人搂在臂弯里，又软又小，他在你腿间慢慢慢慢往里推进，像是在外面品一杯好酒那样去品尝你。伸手去摸，发现你把他的西装裤都弄湿了。你就是这样，要你自己动的时候就会湿得像被挤压的水果。

“用力，求你了。”你撑住洗手台努力地扭动腰肢，但这种悬殊的身高差距和奇怪的姿势让你根本使不出力气。但是你需要他，你只能在脑子里想象他按住你粗暴地泄欲，你想象他抓住你的头发在你耳边说着脏话喘息。你想起他在灯红酒绿之中低头思索的模样，你想起他规整的领口袖子，他裹在西装裤里的双腿，他碎发下的眼睛。这么漂亮的江夏优，现在就从后面抱着你，你放荡的样子就被他看在眼里，高热硬挺就含在你腿间紧贴着你内壁，被你扭动着腰肢不断吞食舔舐下去。

然后他突然往你后臀上打了一巴掌。

一阵刺痛，你脑子里某根细线马上绷紧了颤抖着发出警告的蜂鸣声，响得你有点神智都不清醒了。他在那阵被疼痛刺激出来的绞紧中忽然用力一顶，顶端撑开肉质直接往紧处进逼，你挨着镜子闭上眼睛发出一声高亢的尖叫，腿间兴奋地吸吮着他，溢出的汁水湿了他一手。

“是靠想些什么东西高潮的？脑子里全是肮脏的废料吧，女朋友大人。”江夏优咬着你耳根子低声细语，手上把你双腿分开，找了一个能长驱直入的角度就用力顶撞起来。你踮起脚尖撑着洗手台，上身被他的动作顶得在镜子里摇摇欲坠，和你紧缠在一起的地方湿漉泥泞得不成样子，汁液粘在白瓷的洗手台上，聚成粘稠的一股往下流淌。

浴室里都是喘息和呻吟的声音，你呼出暧昧的空气，在有人抵死缠绵的这片空间中和连绵的水声一起不断升温。江夏优太饿，他低头咬住你肩膀，沉下一口气往你腿间深处死死进逼，推挤的那股狠劲把湿透了的毛发都一并带了进去，你只觉得被他入侵的地方一阵刺痒，含着他的甬道马上被刺激得不受控制地紧缩起来。

要命了。江夏优把你的肩膀松开，他把脸埋进你头发里，手心底下是软绵的两团胸乳，你断断续续的大声哭叫和腿间凌乱狼藉的水声混在一起。他握住你腰肢放开了力道往里狠顶，原本被带出来的汁水又重新被推进去，你把上身伏在镜子前面颠簸得像一叶被海浪玩弄的舟。在他某一次蛮横的深入中你终于支撑不住了。

你眼前一下被银座炫目的霓虹灯给晃花了，腿间是紧紧绞住咬在口中还在不断深入挺动的坚硬，快感声势浩大地崩塌，一下子就变成电流传达到四肢。你把满腔热度都张开嘴喊了出来，江夏优被你绞得差点儿没站稳，他扶着镜子把所有的东西往你腿心里灌，爽快得直抽冷气之后慢慢清醒过来，才发现自己一直低声答应着你。乖孩子，女朋友大人，我在这里。

你们都花了点时间缓过劲来。你就直接靠着他软绵绵的要往下倒，被他顺了两把后背，终于带着两颗眼泪挨着江夏优真的开始撒娇了：“江夏君，我站不稳了。”

江夏君放在胸腔里的心都要化了。他把你抱起来坐进浴缸里，一边亲着你的额头一边去拧开热水。

第二天清晨，你按照生物钟顽强地醒了过来，结实的臂膀和柔软的毯子裹着你，你的手放在江夏优后背上，指尖底下有道浅浅的疤痕。你迷迷糊糊地摩挲着那道伤疤，被他往额头上亲了一口。

“睡觉吧宝贝儿。”他眼睛都没睁开，懒洋洋地往你脸颊上蹭。你也只来得及在心里说一句江夏君只有才睡觉的时候这么可爱，于是也像小动物一样贴着他的脸颊睡着了。

第二次醒艳阳高照了。江夏优搂着你玩你的头发丝，你脸颊还靠着某个坏东西的胸口，隐隐能听到心跳声。这次你醒了，某个坏东西没办法靠没睡醒卖萌来混过去了。

早上好，混蛋。我是来捞你出去的，不是来给你做生意的！结果你发现你说不出话来，只闷在他怀里发出一声轻咳。江夏优往你额头上亲了一下，翻身到床头柜上去拿了杯水。

背肌很好看，伸直的手臂也很好看。你缩在毯子里瞪着他，腰往下的地方全都酸软得根本使不出力气，连喝水都要让他抱着起来喂你。你瞪着他骨节分明线条好看的一双手，前所未有地牙痒起来。

衣冠禽兽，斯文败类。你在心里骂他，而某个禽兽兼败类亲掉你嘴角的水滴，笑得像个嘴边沾着油的狐狸。

“昨天晚上叫得太厉害了啊，女朋友大人。”他用嘴唇蹭你额头，想都不用想就知道这家伙绝对在偷笑。

“……滚。”嗓子哑了！

“哎呀，爽完就让我走也太无情了。”他笑着把你往怀里揉进去，还是不停地往你额头脸颊上亲：“你不想我吗，女朋友大人？好久不见了啊，在香港也不想我吗？”

你翻了个白眼，“我的裙子。”别想靠美色让你停止算账。

“给你买两条?”吃饱喝足疯了一夜的江夏优开心得很。

你瞪着他。

“好好好，可以让店员送衣服上来的。某种服务的周到程度超乎你的想象啊。”

“你很懂哦？”

江夏优就像猫一样伸了个懒腰，发泄出来之后他好像浑身都松了下来。他笑着捏捏你鼻尖，“那当然。我身价很高的，不管你愿不愿意，都得赊账了。”


End file.
